Desviado
by Igzell
Summary: ¿Como pelear contra ese enemigo silencioso que te asecha? Sin saber si es eso por lo que tanto luchaste o es la persona que siempre estuvo a tu lado en cada travesura y en todo momento, o... eres tu mismo...


_**Muy buenas noche o días mis queridas lectoras; este fic lo escribi hace unas semanas gracias al reto que me puso mi jefa (GEZABEL) con motivo del cumpleaños del señorito Leagan.  
Este fic lo escribí a como me salió y lo publiqué como tal ya que, creo, que las cosas que poco se piensan (en mi caso), salen mejor xD,y,aunque se que este fic trae sus arrocitos por no ser sometido a una revisión, para mi está perfecto tal y como está.**_

_**Espero que logre atraer su atención.**_

_**Espero sus impresiones u opiniones acerca del mismo. **_

No siempre amar es sinónimo de coincidir en gustos o ideas, la complicidad no se basa en las acciones semejantes a las de otro, tan solo basta en la confianza mutua y en el apoyo que se recibe o se da.

Pero Eliza Leagan no entendia aquello, siempre quiso que su hermano pisara en los mismos lugares en los que ella lo hacia, anchando un poquito mas las huellas que ella dejaba atrás; por ser varón, por ser el mayor debia tener ambiciones mucho mas grandes que coincidieran a las de ellas; pero no, el muy imbécil, al pasar de los años, contradecía las leyes que ambos habían creado. ¿Amar a una huérfana? ¿Prometerle amor eterno con ello destruyendo su futuro al perder la oportunidad de encargarse de una cadena de empresas manufactureras al pretender no formalizar su compromiso con Daysi, compromiso que ella le consiguió inyectándole por todos lados las ideas de un posible interés a la susodicha, y todo para que? ¿Para que Neal viniera con esa bazofia de querer casarse con la dama de establo?

En un principio, esa idea se le habia antojado buena a la pelirroja, pero al ver como la boda de estos se habia consumado y escuchar las palabras dicha del hombre que se presentó como el tio abuelo a ultimas horas, palabras que hirieron en lo mas hondo de su ser a Eliza al darse por enterada que sus planes no se ejecutarían del todo, pero al parecer a su hermano ni cosquilla le habia dado esto ya que demostró, con la respuesta que habia dado, que su único interés habia sido casarse con la rubia, dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta por lo dicho.

-Tan solo le dije aquellas palabras a mi hermana para que se la soplara a mi madre y asi no hubiera impedimento para tener a esta mujer junto a mi.- apostándose atrás de la pecosa, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de esta, Neal Leagan sonreía y decía, muy orgulloso, palabras cargadas de amor, mandando a la mierda las amenazas que habia hecho el tio abuelo (quien no tenia para nada rostro de abuelo)de que los Leagan no tocarían ni un céntimo del dinero que le tocaba a la hija adoptiva de este.

Eliza, quien se mantenía parada desde el preciso momento en que el tio abuelo Williams hizo acto de presencia, caminó a dirección de su hermano, y, levantando su mano derecho, estrelló esta en el rostro de su hermano y luego al rostro de la ahora esposa de este.

-Los odio a ambos.-dijo rebosante de rabia y dolor al sentirse traicionada y utilizada por el que por año fue mas que su hermano.-¡Y tú, mujer de porqueria, huérfana maldita-su rostro daba la impresión que en cualquier momento explotaría, estaba tan rojo como una amapola, con las venas adherida a la piel y el sudor bajaba cual cascada por este-te juro que no te saldrás con la tuya, que te arrepentiras aun mas de haberte atravesado en nuestro camino!-

Y Neal la tomó del brazo volviéndola hacia él. La mirada que ambos se dedicaban ya no tenia ni un soplo del amor y complicidad desmedidas de antaño, ahora eran dos simple enemigos, se los gritaban con la mirada; ese lazo que antes los habia tenido tan cercano se habia desatado. La guerra ya estaba declarada, ninguno de los dos pestañaba ni un ápice, perseguían las pupilas del otro para luego ser Eliza quien, en un movimiento rápido, se deshizo del agarre y se marchó del lugar.

Candice estaba petrificada por aquel momento que protagonizó, tenia rato dándole orden a sus pies para salir corriendo de ese lugar o al menos de mover un musculo para defenderse, pero las palabras que le habia dedicado Neal con el unico propósito de defenderla a ella, a ella su mas fiel enemiga, a la que por años odiaba y que, por peripecia del destino, se habia unido en matrimonio, la defendia con la misma fuerza que una ola arrastraba todo a su paso, la habia dejado sin el control de sus mvimientos, siendo tan solo una autómata de la situación.

-Neal-al fin dijo cuando vio que este se quedaba observando la figura de su hermana quien se fue perdiendo de apoco en el largo pasillo que habia tomado para salir de allí.

Neal apretaba sus manos, a grandes rasgos se notaba que quería estrellar sus puño en algo para descargar todos esos sentimientos acumulado.

0.o.0o.o.0

Albert hizo amago de acercarse a Candice, pero al verla intentando, de algun modo, consolar a quien ahora era su esposo, se quedó en la misma posición, esperando que ella le diera carta blanca para acabar con todo aquello; pero ese momento parecía no llegar. Albert también estaba enoja, rabioso consigo mismo por no llegar a tiempo para que el enlace no se hiciera valido, enojado con George al no contarle las cosas clara y con tiempo, enojado con su familia por consentir ese absurdo, y, sobre todo, estaba enojado con Candice al creer que el afamado tio-abuelo Williams consentiría eso. Que estúpida.

0.o.0o.o.0

Eliza se habia vuelto mas reservada, mas intima con sus cosas. Nada hacia y nada decía, esto tenia un tanto paranoico al moreno ya que conociendo a su hermana como lo hacia, nada podría seguir con calma, algo se proponía esta entre mano.

¿Pero que? ¿Qué tramaba aquella mujer en su silencio, en su soledad? Nada bueno de seguro.  
Eliza nunca planeaba nada sencillo, nada que no pudiera dejar una huella que desbiara toda la atención de sus actos. Ella era un genio entre las maldades, habia nacido para el caos. Ella jamás dejaba una amenaza en el aire, sus juramentos era una ley, y como tal, debian de acatarse.

Aquella noche logró, sorprendentemente, consumar su matrimonio. Nunca supo que dio pie a que Candice accediera a entregarse a él de la manera tan sencilla y honesta. Neal estaba sorprendido, gustoso, pero confundido con la acción que tuvo la rubio mucho antes de que él siquiera pensara en accionar.

Solo le dio tiempo a decir unas cuantas palabras de disculpa por la situación pasada y ella ya se encontraba acercándose a él, plantándole sus labios pequeños y sabrosos en los suyos. Vacilante con el movimiento de manos y labios, Neal intentaba dar todo de si por premiar a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Esto no es normal, debes ir al medico, Neal, estas perdiendo peso, hasta el color-decia una muy preocupada Candice al ver de esa manera tan decaída a su marido.

Aunque bien no podía corresponder el aparente afecto que este, dia con dia, le prodigaba, habia aprendido a quererlo como un amante, como el buen hombre que habia descubierto el mismo dia que lo habia aceptado como su cónyuge.

Este estaba que no dormía, que apenas se llevaba unos dos o menos bocado de comida a la boca, terminando jugando con los alimentos, dejándose a merced del insomnio y viendo cosas donde no las habia. ¿Eliza? Habia dicho que la habia visto merodeando por los alrededores de su departamento, repetia aquellas palabras una y otra vez sin cesar obligando a Candice a salir con escoba en mano para enfrentarse a la presunta acosadora, aquella que no los dejaba vivir un momento de felicidad, llamaba a los vecinos y juntos hacían una búsqueda internar por todo el edificio hasta dar con esa persona a la que su marido juraba a ver visto mas de una vez, y nada.

En el mes y medio que llevaban viviendo juntos en el departamento que habían rentado hasta que aquella casa que le prometió que tendrían, aquella en donde la habia citado con engaños-le dijo este en un momento intimo y feliz para ambos, pidiéndole con la mirada disculpa por aquello-estuviera lista. El plan principal era vivir por un corto tiempo en la mansión Leagan, pero la guerra silenciosa en la que se habían internado los hermanitos, apenas si dejaban oportunidad para que los habitantes de ese lugar pudieran respirar sin que ninguno de estos dos montase en colera y pagaran su frustración con uno de ellos.

-Ya iremos al medico, una vez que estemos instalado en nuestra casa, amor-le sonreía el moreno mientras jugaba con el salmon que su esposa le habia servido y que este, apenas habia probado.-Deja preparar unos cuantos pendientes en el estudio y ahorita te alcanzo en la aposento.-bebiendo un baso de agua, era lo unico que lo mantenía en pie e hidratado.

Besó la frente de su esposa.

Se retiró.

0.o.0o.o.0

Eliza nunca dejaba al aire una promesa de venganza. Si lo sabremos nosotros, Neal, quienes trabajamos directamente con su maldades; fuimos cómplices y hasta autores originales de algunas de aquellas grandes a sañas que nos catapultaron a grandes famas en nuestro círculos.

Nadie se metían con nosotros por temor que los hermanitos Leagan quebraran o expusieran grandes secretos.

¿Quién, Eliza Leagan en silencio y sin hacer nada? Pero si la hemos visto y olido su aroma contonearse por todo el lugar, pero la muy perra sabe como hacer sus cosas, siempre ha tenido el don de salir de los problemas habilidosa. Esta poniendo en riesgo tu matrimonio, ya ni siquiera tu esposa te cree cuando dices verla, solo sale del lugar, se aposta aun lado de la sala y espera a que pase un breve tiempo para venirte con el mismo cuento: "ya no esta, la eché"; como si fuéramos estúpidos, como si no conociéramos lo escandolosa que es la Eli en los enfrentamientos, y mas si son con tu adorada huerfanita.

0.o.0o.o.0

-Amor, iré a las oficinas a buscar esos documentos que te dije que debia revisar; al parecer los olvidé: he estado busca y busca en mi portafolio y estos que no aparecen.- explicaba un poco ansioso Neal a la mujer que le estaba dando la espalda mientras fregaba los platos.-¿Candice?-se acercó un poco extrañado al ver como esta ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarlo y ni un movimiento de cabeza le hacia.-¿Estas bien?-dijo estando un poco mas cerca de ella.-Solo voy a buscar unos…

-Estoy bien…-con la respiración contenida, con las manos aun metida en el lavadero tratando de ocultar los temblorosas que estaban estas por la falta de sueño ya que su marido le habia contagiado de su paranoia y ansiedad.

-Esta bien…en una hora estoy de regreso-ni siquiera tuvo el gesto de besarla como siempre hacia cuando se despedia, Candice no notó ese cambio porque estaba ensimismada y alerta a cualquier cosa, menos en a lo que debía estar, por ello se abrió una herida con el plato con el que tenia rato afanando con una fuerza tremenda hasta que este no soportó mas y se abrió, llenando de un carmín intenso el agua del lavadero.

Candice jadeo. Atrajo con su otra mano una de las toallas limpias que casi siempre estaban colgando de la manilla de la nevera y con esta tapo la herida hasta llegar a su botiquín de emergencia para tratársela. Apenas si podía hacerse a la idea de lo que habia provocado ese accidente, nunca le habia pasado, en ese oficio de los quehaceres del hogar solia ser tan cuidadosa que apenas si lograba reconocerse a si misma sin hacer un desastre.

0.o.0o.o.0

Esto no es un juego cualquiera, ni siquiera estamos seguro de lo que sea esto, tan solo que debemos erradicarlo de una vez si en verdad queremos obtener una vida plena y feliz junto a la mujer que uno ama. Ser feliz no es una opción, es un deber que todos tenemos la potestad de ejercer enfrentándonos a los obstáculos que sean necesarios para llegar a ella.

¿Mi obstáculo, te preguntas? Es mi hermana, aquella maldita mujer que tanto quise en el pasado y que dijo que sentía exactamente lo mismo por mi, hoy, no me deja tranquilo con su silencio.

Eliza, voy por ti, mi amada tenebrosa.

0.o.0o.o.0

-Que gusto verlo por aqui, joven Leagan-Dorothy lo recibía, no porque este estuviera esperando que le abriesen la puerta ya que ni falta hacia, solo fue atraída por el extraño estruendo que hizo la hoja de madera al estrellarse mientras ella estaba atendiendo las plantas que estaban en la terraza de la mansión.

-¿Mi madre esta en casa?-preguntaba el joven haciendo caso omiso al saludo de la castaña, quitándose la gabardina negra que traía para protegerse a medias de la llovizna de afuera.

-No, joven, su madre acompaña en sus últimos momento a la señora Elroy.-dejando caer sus parpados en un gesto de lamento, sin siquiera deparar en la des mejoría física en la que estaba el joven.

-¿Mi padre?-abriendo la puerta del armario y dejando allí su abrigo, cosa extraña ya que estos niños siempre habían tenido las creencias que los sirvientes debian hacerle todo, incluso, esa sencilla labor de guardarle los abrigos en los armarios; pero Dorothy no dijo nada, ya que le echó la culpa a las atenciones y, quizás, a la magia que tenia la señora Candice para hacer que las cosas fueran por el rumbo correcto.

-Como siempre, sumido en sus negocios.-dijo sin mas.

-Voy arriba-encaminándose a la alta escalera y subiendo dos peldaños, se detuvo cuando la sirvienta hizo amago de retirada para preguntarle-: ¿Quién esta en la casa?-

-Yo, Mariana, Victor, la señorita Eliza y ahora usted-

-A Victor que vaya por unos papeles que dejé en las oficinas, Mariana que me prepare algo para cenar y tú, sube arriba para que recojas algo que necesito.

-En unos minutos subo.-

Neal asintió y subio las escaleras, con pisadas ruidosas y exageradas, continuaba en su afán.

0.o.0o.o.0

No respires, solo actúa, conten la respiración; saca a esa alma traviesa que llevas adentro y duerme eternamente a esa voz que tanto te molesta.

No es delito si te defiendes, provoca algo, cualquier cosa te dará el arma perfecta para lastimarla y ella terminar lastimándote a ti.

Piensa.

Piensa.

Tan solo piensa.

0.o.0o.o.0

-Aquí estoy señor-Dorothy tocó una vez a la puerta y entro a las aposentos del señorito como ya era costumbre.

-Necesito que levantes todo esto, que se los de a quienes lo necesiten.-dijo Neal sin mas.

-Joven ¿Se siente bien? Esta sudando, esta…algo pálido-al fin deparó en la figura esquelética del señorito.-¿La señora Candice sabe que esta aquí? ¿Por eso ha venido aquí, porque se siente mal y no quiere preocuparla?-tiraba las preguntas sin mas, sin siquiera darse cuenta que le estaba ayudando a Neal a tejer su tela de araña.

-Si ¡Si! Exactamente es eso; no quiero que Candice se preocupe por mi… Veras, ella esta…esta embarazada, y esas cuestiones de las hormonas la tienen un tanto paranoica y no quiero sumarle mas carga, bastante tiene con los quehaceres del hogar, la remodelación de la casa, su trabajo, que ocuparse de un enfermo o que yo la contagie de este mal que padezco seria devastador.

-Co-comprendo, joven…perdón, perdón, señor; es que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a su nuevo estado civil-se dio cuenta que estaba hablando mas de la cuenta, que debia de acomodar la cama del ahora señor Leagan para que este descansara.

Pidio nuevamente disculpa por su deslenguada lengua y empezó a arreglar la cama, echando los cojines a un lado y poniendo sabanas limpias y fresca en el lecho de este. Si apenas no fuera tan despistada, se hubiera dado cuenta desde un principio de la desmejoria de su señor y, en vez de mandarle a hacer cualquier cosa con la cocinera, le hubiera encargado un consume digno para eso.

Lo dejó acostado y bajo a la cocina a platicar un poco con la cocinera mientras le ayudaba a terminar de hacer los labores. Ya victor habia salido rumbo a la oficina a acatar aquel mandado que el testarudo del joven le habia mandado.

0.o.0o.o.0

Nada que perder. Nada que se deba hacer. Nada perdura, nada es para siempre.

0.o.0o.o.0

La manera que Neal tenia para atraer la atención de su hermana eran muchas, una de ellas era hacer ruido en las paredes, sabia que Eliza le molestaban cuando alguien rasgaba la dura superficie con algo puntiagudo o, simplemente, si daban toquidos; por ello tenían sus habitaciones al lado de la del otro, porque sabían mejor que nadie que no se importunarían, claro, cuando eso ni se imaginaban que su inquebrantable complicidad podía desvanecerse.

Otra manera de que la susodicha montara en colera era si alguien osaba en interrumpir sus meditaciones, cambiar de lugar sus juegos, cortar sus monólogos, poner fragancia lavanda los martes o los domingos, no estar a la moda, que le llevaran la contra, suponer, tartamudear, tardanzas; pero sobre todo, recordarle a la persona que pudo quitarle a los tres hombres, o, al menos, a dos de ellos, mas importante de sus vidas.

Neal tamborileaba en su lecho y tejia, saboreaba las maneras de fastidiar a su hermana, de atraerla a su juego tal cual ella lo estaba haciendo con él. Lo tenia donde ella quería, ahí, en la casa, bajo su manto; entonces, si ambos estaban sobre el tableo de juego ¿Por qué no dar inicio a este?

Se sento sobre la cama, apoyando sus manos sobre el lecho comenzó a mirar la puerta a la vez que balanceaba sus pies. Su miraba se paseaba por doquier, como buscando ideas o algo de utilizar si las cosas se hacían un poco mas intensas de lo que esperaba. Al fin se puso de pie, decidido en entrar en la habitacion de la pelirroja a dar fin a aquel juego macabro.

0.o.0o.o.0

La consternación es la cárcel que apresa por puro gusto mi sentir ¿estaré haciendo bien al provocar al diablo? No lo sé, de lo único que si estoy seguro es que uno de los dos acabara mal, y ese…ese… ese…*suspiro* ¿A quien engaño?

0.o.0o.o.0

-Ah, solo eres tú-y la muy descarada tuvo la intención de simplemente irse e ignorarlo como si nada.

Neal fue detrás de ella, la sujetó de las manos y obligó que esta lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Qué quiere, imbécil?-preguntó intentando vanamente deshacerse del agarre.-Suélteme, bruto-con la mano libre le daba golpe en el pecho a Neal.

-Supongo que es un placer para ti verme aquí, sin mi esposa como tanto querias. Pero déjame decirte que ella esta bien cuidada en el lugar en el que esta.

-Oh mi Dios, no sabes como me alegra escuchar eso-rodando los ojos, utilizando ese tono ironico que ameritaba la situación a pesar de sentir aquellas tenazas apretarle el antebrazo-

-Eliza…mírame.-en la voz de Neal no se escuchaba ni un rastro de emociones, ni siquiera en su mirada habia un apice de esta; era como si estuviera dormido, a merced de las reglas de un presunto juego que habia iniciado hace mucho, mucho tiempo con reglas incluidas y que se habia desviado.

-¡Que!-gritó de una vez ante las frustrante insistencia de su hermano.

-Cuando vayas a dormir, siempre recuerda en las buenas vibras, en las bienvenidas que solíamos darle a los invitados indeseados…

-¿Qué rayos quiere dejar dicho con ello, Neal? ¿Neal?-la voz temblorosa de Eliza al ser arrastrada por su hermana hacia algun punto de la habitacion que este le negaba ver al sostener con su otra mano el menton.

-Permíteme oprimir aquel botón que te dará, mejor dicho, nos dará el placer de despedir el acalorado infierno.- Neal no la soltaba, le daba vueltas y vueltas para confundirla un poco, para confundirse asi mismo también porque quería desbiar todos esos sentimientos positivo que le impedían accionar a esa ruin mujer que no merece nada mas que su odio.

-Neal, por favor, detente, deten esto, nos terminaremos lastimando ambos.-muy asustada, estuvo tan cerca de chocar con el filo de un buro, luego de la puerta, del armario, la pared y cuantas cosas se encontraban en el camino; en una dieron un traspiés, pero habilidosa gracias a sus clases de ballet, pudo salir airosa por el momento de esa.-Neal.

Pero este no atendia a su suplica, quería acallar a esa interna voz haciéndole justicia con los que ambos habían planeado.

-¿Qué te esta pasando? ¡Maldita sea, Neal!- pero el seguía en su danza macabra, medio sonriente hasta que logró chocar el cuerpo de su hermana en uno de los palos que sobresalían de la base de la cama de esta, lastimándola en el costado, provocando que de la boca de esta saliera un jadeo.

Eliza lanzó su mano libre al rostro de su hermano, presionó bastante, clavando sus uñas en este, dándole golpe tras golpes, pero Neal logró esquivar unos cuantos de estos con los movimientos de cabeza que hacia hasta que Eliza logró dar con su nariz, con esto logrando su liberación.

-¿Quieres matarme a mi por culpa de la huérfana esa?-lanzó sin mas, jadeante, con el pecho subiendo y bajando de manera presurosa al igual que los trotes de sus latidos.-Te desconozco, hermano.-arrugo su nariz.-Yo solo te he dejado ser feliz todo este tiempo como tanto querias, imbécil.-habia alargado su mano y tanteado por sobre el tocados haciéndose de una tijera la cual no tardó de utilizarla como posible arma si su hermano osaba en acercársele.

-Tu eres la que tratas de matarme, al tenerme en esta incertidumbre; en pasearte por mi casa, entrometerte en mi matrimonio.

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso, pero tú, en tu maldita cabecita de cacaito, te has empeñado en asi creerlo. Neal, por favor, lárgate de aquí, o si no…o si no…

¿O si no que? Habían sido las ultimas palabras del moreno, retando al destino con lo dicho.

Palabras.

Acción.

Forcejeos inútiles.

0.o.0o.o.0

La tinta se ha derramado, alcanzando de apoco el papel, borra con su mancha indeleble el destino de dos personajes que no habían hecho más que quererse.

0.o.0o.o.0

-Neal, Neal- movía la pequeña pelirroja a su hermano quien estaba sumido en el sopor.

-¿Qué sucede, Eli?-se despertaba el moreno apoyando uno de sus codos en la cama mientras con la otra mano estrujaba sus ojos aun soñolientos.

-Otra vez tuve ese sueño tan feo donde ambos…-un peso en su garganta impidió que la niña terminara de decir la frase, obligándola a lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano.-Fue horrible, muy horrible-lloraba a mares, dejando sus húmedas huellas en el camisón de Neal-Odio a esa niña, sea quien sea la odio.

Tenia tiempo sufriendo esos episodios que la despertaban sumamente alterada, sudando frio, temblando. Eliza soltaba palabras ininteligibles, lanzaba patadas y manotazos al azar aun estando dormida. Gracias al cielo y a las palabras que le dedicaba su hermano, la actitud de la ahora adolescente ante los sueños ya no eran tan violentas y solo se limitaba a levantarse de la cama y pasarse a la habitación de su hermano para que él la reconfortara con su cariño y atenciones.

-Eli-Neal, como siempre, no decía mucho; tan solo la consolaba, era su hermanita, su compañera de juego, la bebé de la casa a quien intentaba complacer con todo con tal de borrarle de la cabeza aquellas visiones espantosas que apenas la dejaba llevar una vida normal.

En cada institutriz que le ponían o en cada extraña que le provocaba desconfianza, ella, veía el rostro de la personita que le robaría el cariño de su hermano y por la cual ambos terminarían enemistado y muriendo, algo absurdo, pero que la inquietaba; por ello él trataba de deshacerse de todo aquel que representara una amenaza para la tranquilidad de su pequeña.

-No te preocupes, Eli, nadie podrá romper nuestra hermandad…-dijo acariciándole los rizos.

-¿De verdad?-hipaba-¿Ni las ocho mil institutrices o damas de compañías que nos traigan?

-Ni un ejército.-terminaba diciendo, para casi de inmediato hacerle un hueco a su hermana en su cama.

-¿Neal?-

-….-

-Feliz cumpleaños- con el temor disipado de que viniera otra a destruir su vida se dejó caer en el mas profundo y hermoso sueño que en mucho tiempo no había tenido el placer de tener.


End file.
